legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P5/Transcript
(Lenius is seen meeting up with the other heroes) Lenius: Is the ship ready yet? Daniel: It should be soon. Lenius: Great, because I need to get this information to the M.A as soon as I can. If The Shadow has evolved to this point over twenty years, there's no telling what they can do to our world. Cloe: Who's the M.A? Lenius: The Multiversal Alliance. It's our government. (Seris then opens the door and enters with the others) Cloe: Oh great... He's back... Sarah: That's Seris? Cloe: Yep... Hayley: He doesn't look that bad. Brody: Trust us Hayley. He's bad news. Seris: *Sees the others* Fantastic... There's more of you... Daniel: These are the rest of the team. There's Jack and- Seris: Shut up, I don't care. Marion:... That... Wasn't very nice... Lenius: Welcome back Seris. The ship will be ready soon. Seris: Good. The soon this is done the better. (David enters the room) Cloe: Welcome back David! Brody: I see you met Seris. David: Yeah we met earlier. Lenius: I trust your meeting went well? (David and Seris say nothing. But they do look at each other) Jack:... Um anyway... We should start heading to the ship. Preston: Yeah it should be ready by the time we get there. Daniel: Yeah. Let's get going. (The heroes all leave the building heading to their ship. On their way, Juniper talks to David) Juniper: So what happened with you and this Seris guy? David: Nothing really. I'll tell you later. Juniper: The guy just seems dangerous from what everyone said... David: I know. (The heroes later arrive. They see a Charon Class Light Frigate being preped) Daniel: Wow. The Guardian of the Night. Lenius: Huh? Daniel: That's the name of the ship. It was damaged awhile back. It seems to have been repaired. ???: Most impressive if I may say. (The heroes all turn to the voice and are met by familiar faces. Masasru Nagisa and Kotoko Akechi, Nathan Clark, and Levi Green) Nathan: Hey Marion! Marion: Nate! *Runs up and hugs Nathan* Nagisa: Good to see you guys again. David: Same here Nagisa. *Nod to Masaru* Masaru. Masaru: *Nods back* David. Cloe: Kotoko! How's it going? Kotoko: Oh awesome! I'm happy to see you all! Jack: Lexi?? What are you doing here?? Lexi: Same as you. I'm here to help you stop those creatures. Jack: What?? But- Lexi: Relax hun. You know I can handle myself. Marion: You're really coming to Nate? Nathan: Hell yeah! No way would I let my girl go on a dangerous mission without me. In fact: My whole crew is coming to. Marion: Really? Nathan: Thanks to you, we made some upgrades to the ship. The Poseidon's Dragon is traveling with you. Marion: That's great to hear *Kiss Nathan's cheek* I'm glad your coming. Seris: *Groan* You gonna finish anytime soon? Masaru: ?? Who are they? Daniel: That's Lenius and Seris. People we met after the attack on New Shine. Lenius: Glad to meet you all. Tempest: Hello everyone. A pleasure to meet you. Lexi: Wait we know you Tempest. Brody: Not this one. She's from another Multi-Universe. Lexi: ????? Lexi: We'll explain later. Cloe: *Looks at the ship* Mom and dad told me they met and teamed up with heroes from another Multi-Universe. I'd never imagine I'd go to one. David: None of us I think could have. Jane: I'm excited to see the new universe! Whole new places to see! Seris: Are we going or what?! Masaru:... What his's problem? Cloe: Let me get back to you on that... Daniel: *In his head* Allen... Who is that...? Mick: Come on people. The shadows won't sit around forever (The heroes all nod the ship. They see the ship has a full crew, plenty of room for them all. They all arrive as the bridge) Tommy: All right everyone. Are we ready? Heroes: Ready. (A short time later, the ship takes off. It is seen leaving Earth. Marion sees out the window Nathan's ship flying beside them. The ship has its force field up so as to keep the air in. It is being look after by Nathan's first mate Ashlynn) Lenius: So how will this work if you don't mind me asking. Daniel: What I was told: The ship is built with a powerful new wrap drive. This drive will be powerful enough to get us to your Multi-Universe. Lenius: Alright, if you say so. Seris: 50/50 says we implode halfway through. (Lenius scowls at Seris as the ship activates it's warp drive, warping through The Outskirts and into the vicinity of The Protector's Earth where it lands at a port in North Dakota where numerous M.A soldiers surround the vessel untrusting of it) M.A Soldier: THIS IS CAPTAIN TANNER OF THE MULTIVERSAL ALLIANCE MILITARY! COME OUT PEACEFULLY AND WE WILL NOT HARM THOSE ABOARD! (Lenius then exits the vessel with his hands up, causing the soldiers to disarm themselves and calm down) Lenius: It's me! I brought a few friends from beyond The Outskirts Captain. Tanner: Oh yeah, we were told about that, we just assumed by the color and size of the ship that it was another Shadow Warship. (The other heroes exit the ship and meet with Tanner. Daniel walks up and shakes his hand) Daniel: Prince Daniel Bearinger sir. Tanner: Captain William Tanner. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. ???: Am I late to the party? (Captain Rex walks up and shakes hands with Lenius) Lenius: *laughs* Captain Rex, you're looking good man! Rex: Wish I could say the same for you old friend. Good to see you back in the fight! (Seris walks up to the two) Seris: Hey, do you think we could hurry this shit up? (Rex looks at Seris surprised) Rex: Well well, Seris Lorthare. Last time I saw you, you were just a small boy riding on Fizz's back. Now look at you, you're a Protector! Just like your father. Seris: Yeah, can we not talk about that in public Rex? (Daniel overhears, confused.) Daniel: (Thinking) Father? Rex: Anyway, I suppose we should get our new friends acquainted with the place, don't you think Lenius? Lenius: I agree. (Lenius and Rex walk over to the others, leaving Seris alone) Seris: (Thinking) "If only Allen saw you now." What do they know about him huh? They're the ones that let him die. (It the cuts to later in the day. Rex is seen leading Daniel to his quarters) Rex: And finally, you will be sleeping here. This was Allen's old room. One of the best in the base. Daniel: What happened to Sentinel anyway? Where's Cormack and Gideon, aren't they around here? Rex: We uhhh...don't talk about that incident. It was a long time ago. (Daniel gets a confused look) Rex: Well, I'll leave you to settle in. You and your friends will be joining us on meeting the M.A council tomorrow. Goodnight! Daniel: Goodnight! (Rex leaves as Daniel looks around his new room. He then sees an old bookshelf full of books and goes over to it) Daniel: Well, I'm guessing Allen was a reader from all these books I'm seeing. Him and Twilight would have got along well. (Daniel takes a book, but when he does a small journal falls to the ground from the shelf. He then picks it up and begins reading it, revealing that this is a journal left by Allen) Daniel: (Thinking) Well, only chance to figure out who he was. (Daniel flips to Allen's first entry) Allen: (Narrating) Tuesday. Me and Fizzle went to check out an old Shadow outpost from the old war. Damn place was full of bats and shit. I don't think I've ever seen her run so fast in my life! We went back later, but from what we saw the place was scavenged a long time ago. Damn shame, could really use that old intel right about now. (Daniel smirks and flips to the next entry) Allen: (Narrating) Seris threw up on my favorite shirt again today. I swear, this kid is more of a handful than I thought. I didn't think raising a Gifted was this hard. (Daniel flips more and ends up finding a bunch of scribbles of crayon on one of the pages. It then has a caption written by Allen saying "Drawn by Seris". Daniel flips and finds the last entry) Allen: (Narrating) This is it. Today, we go into the Shadowrealm and we take Luna back from that monster. I swear, when I find Delanis I'm gonna slice his damn throat open, me and Kelris both. I know I may be a bit late on writing this journal, but if Seris finds it later on if I don't make it, that will be well worth it. (Daniel closes the journal and starts to put it away, but a voice startles him from behind) Seris: What do you think you're doing? (Daniel turns and looks at Seris) Daniel: Nothing, what are you doing in here? Seris: I came to get that old journal, but it seems that you already found it. (Seris walks up to Daniel slowly with intimidation) Seris: Now give me the damn journal. Daniel: Who was he? Seris: Give me it! Daniel: Who was he?! Seris: I SAID GIVE THE GODDAMN BOOK! (Seris punches Daniel in the mouth, knocking him down as Seris bends down and picks Daniel up by his shirt) Seris: I gave you plenty of chances, and now...You're going to die. (Rex and Cloe walk down to check on whats happening) Rex: Hey, what's going-! (Seris launches a ball of ice that covers the doorway with a thick ice wall. He then turns to Daniel and creates a small dagger made of ice. He runs the blade down Daniel's cheek) Seris: You feel that chill? It'll be the same chill you feel when this blade pierces your goddamn heart. You understand? (Daniel glares at Seris) Seris: Guess not. (Seris prepares to stab Daniel, but the wall he created is blown down by Masaru's fireball. Lenius and Rex walk in as Seris drops Daniel and turns to them) Lenius: Seris, put the dagger down. Seris: He touched Allen's stuff, he tried to desecrate this room! Lenius: Seris it's not like that. Seris: What do you know old man!? He was my father, and you all let him die in that god forsaken world! YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM! (Tears well up in Seris's eyes as Daniel and Cloe look in shock. Rex then walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder) Rex: Seris...We all want Allen back. But he gave his life for all of us. If it wasn't for him absorbing Delanis's power and The Shadowrealm Core, we'd all be dead now...or worse. (Seris is silent) Rex: Come on, let's go calm you down. If it'll help you. (Seris stands still before nodding his head. He and Rex walk out with Lenius. Lenius then turns to Daniel, Cloe and Masaru) Lenius: Daniel, Cloe, come with us. Masaru, thanks for your help. Masaru: Don't mention it. Seris: Why are they coming? Lenius: I have some explaining to do. (Daniel stands as him and Cloe join Seris, Rex and Lenius as they leave the Sentinel HQ. As they go outside, Cloe senses a strange presence) Daniel: What is it? Cloe: I'm not sure. But it feels...weird. Almost like someone calling out to me. Daniel: I'm sure it's nothing. Cloe: Yeah...maybe you're right. (The group then heads off. It then zooms out to a cloaked figure atop a cliffside looking down at them) ???: *sigh* Soon kids, soon. (The figure walks off) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts